h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Pod
and Mimmi, two Northern mermaids]] The Northern Pod is a pod of Northern mermaids located somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere. Description Like all pods, the Northern Pod has a Mermaid Council that are in charge of governing and a Mermaid School where hatchlings learn how to use their powers properly and use Moon Rings. The Northern Pod is described as having the knowledge of the best spells and potions. Rules Despite every pod have it own set of rules, the ones in the Northern Pod are the following: *It is forbidden to reveal themselves or to associate with land people. *It is forbidden to cast the Legs Spell, whether by the Full Moon or by using a Moon Ring. *It is forbidden to fall in love with a land person. *It is forbidden to swim too close the shore. If a member breaks one of the rules in the Northern Pod, their Mermaid Council will strictly punishes the mermaid by banishing her, and she is will be forced to live without her pod. History Eons ago, an army of Northern mermaids, along with four other mermaids from the other four oceans, drew on the powers of the oceans and locked the Trident away in the Trident Cave with one of the kinder merman's help. At some point, Nerissa's ancestors moved to the Northern Hemisphere and became members of the Northern Pod. Unfortunately, the Northern Pod was threatened by the rebel mermaid, Aurora. Her powers apparently rivaled even Nerissa's, because she proved to be a threat to the whole pod and even for her. Realizing she could not keep her children safe, Nerissa was forced to make the most difficult decision of her life and send her children to new homes. After briefly fleeing the Northern Pod, Nerissa headed to Australia where she sent her daughter Mimmi to live in the Mako Pod. Nerissa then began searching for a home for Zac, realizing that a pod of mermaids would never care for him. After leaving Zac on the beach for the Blakelys to find, Nerissa heavy heartedly returned to the Northern Pod to continue fighting Aurora hoping that one day she would be able to come back for her children. Apparently, Nerissa drove Aurora away after returning to the Northern Pod. The Canadian Mermaid was caught on footage singing the Northern Pod Enchantment Song and it was uploaded online. Sirena heard it and was enchanted since she is a Southern mermaid. She sang the Northern Pod Enchantment Song to David, but Mimmi and Ondina sang the Counter-version song and broke the enchantment on her. Known Members * Canadian Mermaid * Mimmi (formerly) * Nerissa * Unnamed Mermaids † Trivia * According to Sirena and Mimmi, the Northern Pod can be dangerous. ** The dangerous reputation of the Northern Pod may have been inspired by the legends of dangerous, wicked mermaids which are most common in the Northern Hemisphere. * Northern mermaids may be resistant to low temperatures since they swim in cold, icy waters around Canada and the Arctic Circle. The Canadian Mermaid wasn't suffering from the cold or hypothermia, even though she was swimming in an area where the temperature was very low and the humans she attacked were dressed in thick clothing to keep warm, further implying the Northern mermaids' cold resistance. * Northern mermaids are immune to Snow Rash and the Northern Pod Enchantment Song. * Unlike in the Mako Pod, the Enchantment Song is allowed in the Northern Pod, just like it was centuries ago. * As stated by Mimmi, Northern mermaids trap sharks in ice prisons. Category:Pods Category:Mermaids Category:Mako: Island of Secrets